


The Auburn Beauty and the Beast

by StacieK09



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacieK09/pseuds/StacieK09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detective Raudenfeld cant seem to figure out what's causing these murders, so they bring in Detective Ashcroft from the Big Apple to help, but Amy cant help but fall for the Auburn Beauty even with knowing she is engaged to one Liam Booker.</p><p>Originally posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!! :)

Arriving at the scene, the patrols have already set up a perimeter. Yellow cation tape strung out a good 30 feet from the site. Must be a bad one, I think to myself. Putting my car in park, I breath in the moment of silence. It’s a little past 8 pm, making this hour twenty-two of my double shift. I haven’t had much time to relax, as there have been a string of gruesome murders. This one being the seventh, in just little under a months’ time. They are always similar in how they were killed. The wounds look almost animal inflicted, but there are never any signs of an animal being around. No tracks, hair fragments, or even saliva.

I’ve never been assigned a case that has left me completely dumbfounded, and I’ve been a homicide detective now for 15 years. A damn good one at that. I have an excellent record for solving and closing homicides cases of all types. Fatal attractions, cold blooded, hate crimes, and even an entire family massacred by their 13-year-old son, because his game station was taken away.

Stirring me from my thoughts, there’s a knock on my window. “Detective Raudenfeld?” the young man in blue asks. Turning off the ignition, I reach over grabbing my badge before exiting my vehicle. “Sorry to disturb you, but I was asked by Sargent Harvey if you were going to be joining anytime soon?” 

I smirk. “What’s your name Patrolman?” 

“Connor. Connor Phillips mam,” switching to a tall stance. I bet he’s not even a week out of the academy. Of course, Sasha would send the rookie over. Who else to break the new ones in, then myself. “This your first beat, Phillips?” I ask.

“Yes mam. Graduated from the Academy three days ago, and you can call me Connor.” 

“I see. Well, patrolman. I suggest the next time you want interrupt the small amount of time I have to myself, that you have a better reason. Because, if I’m not 100% focused; I miss things, and when I miss things; killers get away, and when killers get away, Patrolman Phillips. It’s usually the rookie’s ass that’s on the line.” I finish revealing a playful smile. His eyes grow wide, “Y-yes mam. I apologize.” 

“Connor? Don’t ever apologize. Its gets you nowhere in this line of work.” I say with a wink. He just nods before walking away.

I begin making my way to the scene. I can already tell the victim is female, maybe 5’7 with dark brown hair. Mid-twenties early thirties. Doesn’t look like she put up much of a fight, if at all. “Detective Raudenfeld, I was hoping you’d join us before this body started to decay.” Sasha chimes, followed by a teasing smirk.

“It never gets old to you does it, Sasha? Sending over the babies of the force.” Sasha has beautiful oak brown hair, with eyes to match. Long toned legs, and a smile that kills. We dated back in the day, but with both of our work hours, and the fact she couldn’t keep her panties on. We decided it best to just be friends, but don’t get me wrong. Being friends does come with its benefits every now and then, usually when we’ve had a long case, that requires alcoholic beverages to mask the day we had.

“Who better to Mother them, then the infamous hard ass Amy Raudenfeld herself?” she quips. Did I mention she’s a smartass?

“Right, so where are we at with this?” I ask, changing the subject.

“Our Vic here is female, mid-twenties, about 5’6, with two slashes across the throat, and several punctures to her abdomen all in a semicircular position. Almost as if someone, or something was holding her down with razor sharp nails.” She rolls the victim over, “and if you look here, she has three more gashes across her upper back. I think these were inflicted when attempting to run away. Regardless, everything seems to match all of our other victims. Oh, we also found this by that tree other there.” She stands pulling out a small plastic evidence bag holding a single bullet. Blood covering it, with a glimpse of silver. “We’ll have the lab run tests on the blood to see if it matches our victim.” She says. 

I take the bag into my hands, turning it every which way. Hmm, this blood should be coagulating by now, “How long did the M.E say the victim was dead?” I question.

“At least a good 8 or 9 hours. Why?” I hand the bag back. “No reason, just have them rush the test, and get it back to me as soon as possible.” I say as I start to walk off, I can her here handing the bag off, and telling the patrol officer something before quickly catching up with me. 

“Amy, wait.” she says placing her hand on my arm, “Do you want to maybe go out for some drinks? First ones on me.”

“I don’t know Sasha, I’m getting off a very long and exhausting double shift.”

“Even better! I could help you release some of that tension, back at my place.” She states in a seductive tone.

“Fine, but I expect a full back, and foot massage before.” I say with smirk.

Before heading to work, I decided to stop by our local coffee shop for a much needed cup of coffee. Running on little-to-no sleep wasn’t anything new for me, just one cup of coffee and I was usually good. However, certain nightly pleasures can render me absolutely useless. 

Walking into the shop, I am instantly hit with the rich aroma of their famous Gourmet Colombian Roast. It has just enough flavor, to give you that succulent buttery finish as you swallow it down. “Hi Detective, you’re later than usual,” Erin states as she softly waves. “I was starting to think you drove to the next town over for coffee this morning,” she says with a smile. I’ve been coming here for years, and I can never seem to get used that smile. 

“You know? I was very tempted, but I couldn’t pass up seeing my favorite barista.” I smile, leaning down on the counter. She’s a very stunning girl, dirty blonde hair, verdigris green eyes, but I could never see myself with her. Maybe it’s because of the fact that she has a boyfriend, and that there’s a 9-year difference between us. Either way, friendly flirting never hurt anyone.

“Are you going to sit here all day flirting with the woman, or are you going to order some coffee?” a voice remarked. I turned to say something, but instead I stood opened mouthed, breathless. I have never in my entire life of living in this town, seen someone so radiant, so immaculate before. “Some of us have places to be, you know. Like their job maybe?” She quips. I don’t say a thing; I just simply slide out of the way. Who is she?

She stares at me with a confused look for a moment before a small grin grew on her face. “Hmm.” She hums as if she’s debating something, before making her way to the counter. “I’ll take two cups with Two shots espresso, half a pump of hazelnut, with just a splash of heavy whipping cream,” she finishes. Erin shoots me a look. That’s exactly how I get my drink, down to a T. The auburn beauty shoots me a glance just over her shoulder. Half of that grin is still present.

Taking the two drinks in hand, she makes her way out before turning back to me, “See you later?” she asks, disappearing out the door   
A few moments go by, and I am still in the same position I was when she left. Staring at the door. ‘See you later?’ still ringing through my head. I hear Erin clear her throat, “Everything ok Detective?”

Letting out a small sigh, “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Amy, Erin?”

“Okay, Amy. Mind telling me what that was all about?” she asks. I just shrug. To be completely honest, I have no idea. I’ve never seen her around before, and I know just about everyone in this town. 

“Can I get that espresso? I’m really running late now,” I insist, checking the time on my watch. Just then my phone starts ringing.

“Detective Raudenfeld.” I sounded. 

“This is Mark, down in the lab. I just wanted to let you know, we have the results back from the bullet. You might want to get here as soon as you can.” 

“Great, I’ll be right there,” I reply. Grabbing the coffee from Erin, I mouth ‘Thank you,’ with a wink before heading out the door.

 

Walking into the office always felt like a stock convention. People running back and forth, passing files and papers around, phones ringing off the hook. I make my way to my office, where I know I can escape this chaotic scene. Just before reaching the handle, “Raudenfeld, a word please?” Cpt. Lewis says definitively. I nod to him, as he walks back into his office.

I quickly walk into my office, setting my things down. There’s a small blue post-it attached to my monitor. ‘Really enjoyed last night. Let me take you to lunch, pick you up around 1:30?’ Sasha can be very sweet when she wants to be. “Raudenfeld!” The captain buzzes over the phone comm. Why does he have to be so impatient? I sigh.

Walking into his office, I notice a small figure sitting in a chair across his desk. “Amy, please, take a seat.” He gestures to the second chair. Walking closer I take in a familiar fragrance. A sweet flowery scent. Just reaching the chair, the figure turns to me with that same grin. It’s her. The Auburn Beauty. 

“We meet again.” She simply states. I again, just stand there, body frozen in time. Staring into those rich brown eyes.

“Detective?” Cpt. Lewis pulls me from my thoughts.

Shifting my eyes to his, “Yes, Captain?”

“Are you going to sit down?’ he asks. I clear my throat, and compose myself before making the rest of the way to my chair.

“Detective Raudenfeld, this is Karma Ashcroft. She’s a temporary transfer from the Homicide Division in New York City. She’s here to help with the Salina mystery massacres.”

“It’s nice to officially meet you Detective,” she says in an excited tone handing me that second coffee she bought, “here, it’s a bit cold now. I would have given it to you at the coffee shop, but you seemed a bit preoccupied.” She smirks. 

I still can’t bring myself to talk. What is wrong with me? Detective Amy Hard Ass Raudenfeld is never at a loss for words. “Amy!” Cpt. Lewis snaps, “what is up with you today? Pull your head out of your ass, and take the cup!”

“Yes sir, I apologize Mrs. Ashcroft.” I say genuinely.

“No worries, and its Miss Ashcroft by the way,” she says with a wink.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I just assumed because of the ring on your finger, I shouldn’t hav-,” she gestures her hand for me to stop. “Its fine, really. It’s an engagement ring. So technically one day I will be a Mrs.” I smile and nod

“Detective Ashcroft is going to be your new partner for the time being, get her settled in and up to speed with the cases ASAP.” Cpt. Lewis says, as we three stand up to leave.

“Not a problem sir,” turning to Karma, “We can actually get started right away, I have to check up on some results down in the lab from last night’s murder.”   
She nods before replying, “Lead the way.”

 

***TO BE CONTINUED!!!***


	2. I can't help myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know the new girl, while struggling with new and exciting feelings. It's almost to much.

"So how long have you been in Homicide, detective?" She asks breaking the silence. I had been reviewing case files on the walk down to the lab.

"15 years," I state, never moving my eyes from the file. 

"Wow, you must be pretty damn good at what you do then," she remarks. 

"She's only good at what she does, because she's such a hard ass on everyone," a voice replies. Looking up I notice we've made it to the lab. "Everyone, but you Mark," I reply with a wink. "I feel honored, so who do we have here?" He asks, nodding towards Karma.

"This is Detective Ashcroft; she will be helping me with this case for a while." I state.

"It's nice to meet you detective," he replies extending his hand out, she accepts, "It’s a pleasure meeting you as well, Mark, call me Karma." He returns a nods. 

"So what did you find out?" I ask, "Ah, yes. If you would follow me please," he says half sprinting to the examine table. "The bullet you found is a .308 Winchester, the casing is most definitely made of silver. Which I find a bit odd, since most casings are made with either aluminum or brass these days. They are a lot lighter and you can pack more in them. The blood however, was tested against an anti-human serum, which then came back negative,"

"Meaning?" I asked

"Meaning. The blood didn't coagulate ruling out human blood. Which also rules out our victim, and possibly the perp?" Both Mark and I look at Karma surprised. 

"Precisely, it didn't make sense to me, so I ran another test against a sample of Henry's blood," 

"I'm sorry, who's Henry?" I ask

"Henry's the labs pet rabbit. I needed an animals blood type variance to conclude my hypothesis. Which did prove the blood sample, does in fact belong to the animal kingdom. The question is, which type of animal." He finishes with a satisfied smile.

"And did we figure that out?" I question, a bit annoyed.

"Not yet, I am in the process of that now. This will take some time, but I will get back to you as soon as I can." He states

"Thank you, Mark. We need to get going now." I say, as Karma and I make our way for the door.

Half way down the hall, "I didn't peg you as a Science geek." I joke.

"I didn't peg you as a hard ass," she retorts with a smirk. Wow, intelligent and witty. My kind of woman. I smile.

We make it back into the office. "So," she starts, "It's after one, did you want to go get some lunch? Maybe show me around the town a bit?"   
I check my watch; it is in fact after one. 1:20 to be exact. Looking back at her I nod, "Sure, I know the best Deli shop in town. Well, it's the only one but still the best!"   
Just then out of the corner of my eye I see Sasha walking towards us, "Am I early? She asks, looking Karma up and down, "Hi, I'm Sasha, Amy's girlfriend." She says extending her hand. I roll my eyes. 

Karma smiles, taking her hand. "Karma," she states, ‘I'm Amy's new partner," with a bit of emphasis on the last word, "just transferred from the NYC Homicide Division." Sasha contorts a fake smile.

"Hi, Sasha." I say still looking at Karma, as the realization hits me, "Oh, Sasha! Lunch… I am so sorry, I just told Karma I'd show her around the town. You are welcome to join us, if you'd like?" I finish.

"Let me guess, you are taking her to your favorite Deli shop aren't you?" She asks

"I mentioned it, yes." I reply, just then Karma intervenes, "I didn't mean to intrude, if you both had previous plans we can just do it another time, Amy."

"No, it's not a problem. Really. All three of us can go, unless the deli shop isn't up to your standards Sasha." I reply.

"Honey, anywhere you are, raises it to my standards." She smirks playfully, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, "but, I think I'll go ahead and pass. Let you two have some one on one time." She finishes before walking off. 

"She seems great." Karma says with a bit of sarcasm.

"She can be a bit," I trail off.

"Territorial?" Karma suggests. I laugh, "Very, don't let her get to you though. She's harmless." I add  
Stepping into my space, "It's okay, I love a challenge." she taunts. “Shall we?” she asks gesturing towards the exit. I simply nod. Why do I get the feeling I am in for some trouble?

Sliding into the booth across from her, I can’t help but take her in. The way she twists and forms her lips, while reading the menu. The way her hair falls just past her collar bone. Not to mention how she rests her index finger between her teeth. She is most definitely something else.

“You’re staring.” She defines. 

Clearing my throat, she glances up. “Just trying to figure out, how you knew, how I liked my coffee?” I question. She lets out a soft laugh. “Would you believe a lucky guess?” I give her a ‘try better’ look.

Setting her menu down, she takes a deep breath. “Well, when I found out I was being transferred here, my fiancé took it upon himself to look you up in the system, and any social media site available. He just wanted to get an idea of who I would be partnering with.” She implies. I gesture for her to go on. “I might have looked you up on Facebook too, and saw a post about the coffee. Thought I would make a good first impression by bringing you one, but when I saw you flirting with that girl. I thought maybe then wasn’t a good time for introductions.”

“I see. So uh, how did you and your fiancé meet?” I ask, trying to avoid reliving that awkward moment. She catches that, “We met through work, He’s the Lieutenant over the NYC Vice Division, and we worked a case together. It’s actually quite funny how we met, because his. Detective working the case initially was dead set on leading it. I, of course, quickly shut him down, as the victim was stabbed 36 times, and they just happened across a jackpot of cocaine. The cocaine wasn’t touched. Ruling it a Homicide. I spent endless hours arguing back and forth with He and Liam. Liam just kind of gave up, told his detective to focus on closing his side of the report, and moving to the next case. Before leaving that night, Liam asked me out for some drinks, and that’s how the story goes.” She finishes with a pleasant smile. 

“Sounds romantic.” I tease. Just then the waitress walks up. “Sorry to keep you waiting Detective, are we having the usual?” she questions.

“Should I let you order for me?” I ask Karma teasingly. I receive an ecstatic smile from that, as she shakes her head no.

“Then yes mam, and whatever the lady would like.” I gesture my hand to Karma. She makes the most breath taking smile I’ve ever seen.

“I think I’ll have the Goodbye Johnny, hold the Italian dressing.” She hands off the menu, “oh and a water with lemon please.” The waitress nods before heading off.

“So, since I’ve told you a little about myself. Tell me something I wouldn’t possibly find out about you on Social Media.” I think for a moment, “Well, I’ve never been to New York.” I tease.

“Okay, how about something a little more in depth?” she retorts. The way she’s staring at me, is almost primal. Why can’t I figure you out?  
I look out the window, “Well…” I lead off, “I was engaged once.”

“Oh? With… Sasha?” she asks coyest. I smile at her hint of jealously. “No, her name was Reagan. She was shot and killed in the line of duty raiding a drug house 4 years ago.” I inhale deeply. “I am so…. I have no words. I’m so sorry. I am terrible at consoling people.” She states with frown. It’s cute.

“Don’t be sorry, I’m not very good at receiving sympathy anyway.” I say with a wink. Our conversation was interrupted by my phone buzzing. “Detective Raudenfeld.” I answer.  
Looking at to my watch; I reply, “This early? Guy’s becoming bold. Yes. Yes, sir. We will be right there.” 

Waving to Katie, I tell her we need our food to go now. “That was the captain, there was another body found just a couple miles from here.”  
I throw two twenties down, as we head for the door. Food in hand. “I’ll drive so you can eat.” I insist, opening the driver’s door.

Pulling up to the scene, I notice the lack of uniforms. Spotting Patrolman Phillips, “Hello again Connor, where are the other responders?” I ask. “They received a call that someone ran into the woods. I was told to stay here. To wait for you actually. Sgt. Harvey wants a full analysis of the scene before she gets back.” He states. I nod before putting the car in park. Looking to Karma, “Are you ready? I know I haven’t had a chance to catch you up yet,” she raises her hand, “I’ll be fine, let’s go.”

The scene was an absolute bloody mess; these attacks are being more barbaric. The Vic is male, with his pinky to middle finger missing on the right hand. Several gashes across his chest. Snapping on gloves, Karma and I roll the victim half way, finding a wallet in his back pocket.

“Victims name is Michael Willett, age 27. Lives just down the road.” I say, glancing back around the scene, I spot something shiny on the ground next to the vic. “Another casing?” I say, nodding its direction. Karma picks it up with a pair of tweezers, “Looks clean.” She states.

“It hasn’t been shot?” I ask. Shaking her head, she drops it into the plastic baggie. “Think it came from our Victim?” she questions. 

“No telling. Let’s check him again.” I suggest, as the Connor walks up. 

“Detective, It’s Sgt. Harvey.” Offering the phone.

“Sgt.?” I affirm, walking a few feet from the scene.

“We have… Young male… Too early to tell, but I think internal bleeding… I’m a detective Sasha, not a medical examiner… Yes,” I assert, annoyed. “There was another silver .308 round… Yes, we will… You couldn’t have led with that?” I ask letting out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, yeah. See you there.” I say before handing the phone back to the Connor.

“What did your girlfriend say?” Karma teased.

“First, she is the furthest thing from my girlfriend, friend with benefits at most. Second, they apprehended someone in the woods. She wants us to meet her back at the station.” I state. Karma carefully walks towards me, inches from my face. My sensations heighten, heart beat now rapid. “Are these benefits of someone gently making the bed, or impairing said bed useless?” she speaks just above a whisper, I shudder at her last words. She noticed, forming a seductive smile. I want so badly to kiss her; how does she have this much power over me?

“We should get back, wouldn’t want Sasha to start thinking things.” She suggests, I just nod. Once again, absolutely speechless. “Need me to drive?” she asks, I shake my head yes, clearly not being able to form words, let alone function at the moment.

The drive back was fairly quiet. I found myself staring at her more than a few times. Who is this woman? It’s been one day, and every bit of game I’ve ever had is thrown out the window. Just being around her intimidates me. “Were here. Are you okay, Amy?” she asks pulling me from my thoughts. Call it spur of the moment, call it reflexes, call it whatever you want, as I’m springing forward seizing her lips with mine. She tastes like peaches. I think, before quickly pull away, realizing what I just did. 

“Wow, I. Am. So. Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Is it possible to all of a sudden have involuntary reflexes?” I sadly joke. She’s looking at me with such disturbance in her eyes. Fuck, what have I done. “Karma, I don’t know what got into me, I am so sorry. I know you have a fiancé, and that line of going too far, was crossed. Please, say something.” I plead. 

“We should go inside.” Is all she says as she exits the vehicle. I lay my head back against the headrest. What the actual fuck, Amy? She’s your partner, possibly ex-partner now thanks to you, and she’s has a fiancé, she’s getting married! I sigh, closing my eyes. 

Just then a light knock comes to my window. It’s her. Probably back to rip me a new one. I hesitate before rolling my window down. “Are you going to sit out here all night?” she asks. 

I shake my head before exiting the car. She gestures for me to lead the way, and I oblige. Fuck is all I can think.

***To be continued***

What do you all think so far? Any suggestions?  
Feedback is always welcomed. Thank you guys


	3. Fresh Cowpies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane Harvey comes to visit!

Walking into the station, I immediately spot Sasha. She's going over a case with a couple other detectives. "Which room is the suspect in?" I interrupt. Meeting my eyes, she pulls a smile. "Boys, we'll finish this later," she says waving the two off, "I'm sorry, but when did hellos become to mainstream?" she asks, moving her eyes to Karma, who is stepping out from behind me.

"Maybe when there's something else more time sensitive, than carrying on a conversation with you." Karma quips. My eyes grow wide. To my surprise, Sasha just nods.

"That, I will have to agree with. His name is Gregg Sulkin. He's very distraught at the moment. The victim you two assessed, was his friend. He watched as his friend was ripped to shreds. He is in Room 2. I'll be watching from the viewing room, Good luck." She finishes, brushing past me.

Making our way into the room, I notice the man sitting in the corner, mumbling something into his hands. "Mr. Sulkin? My name is Detective Raudenfeld, and this is Detective Ashcroft. We're here to help you. We just want to get an idea of what happened in the forest, can you help us with that?" I ask.

He continues mumbling.

"Mr. Sulkin, we are here to help you, is there anything we can get you? Water, maybe a sandwich?" I ask.

Still nothing.

Karma starts moving towards him, "Detective." I say in a stern tone; she shoots me a stern look in return.

"Gregg? I know what you went through must be very traumatic, and I can't even begin to imagine what you are feeling right now. I can, however help catch the person who did this to your friend. All we need from you is..."

He leaps at Karma shoving her hard, against the opposite wall, "No-no-no. It's not human!" he yells. I slide the chair directly in front of me to the side, as I rush over pulling him back, slamming him down onto the table.

"Are you okay?" I ask, looking to Karma.

She doesn't respond.

"Karma!" she snaps her head my direction, "Are you okay?" I sound out.

Finally, she nods. I look back to the man in my hold. "Gregg, do I need inform you, of what consequences come with the stunt you just pulled? We're not here to hurt you! Okay?" I finish.

Clearly lost in his thoughts, he continues to mumble. "Not human. No-no-no… It's. not. human."

I look to the two-way mirror, signaling to Sasha that this interrogation is done. A second later, two police officers come in taking Gregg into custody. I walk over to Karma, who still looks shaken. Grabbing her hand in mine, I give it a quick squeeze, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No," she whispers.

"Let me take you home, you shouldn't drive like this." I reassure. She nods, pulling me into an embrace. I can't help but relax my body into hers. Only for a second, as Sasha walks in.

"Took a good hit there Ashcroft, maybe next time you won't engage an obviously distressed individual." She bit.

"Lay off, Sasha! Come on." I say gently, looking back to Karma.

"Let me remind you Detective Raudenfeld, who pulls higher rank here. Speak to me like that again, and I'll have you suspended." She quips.

"Please. You need me, just as much as you need your whiskey at the end of the day." I bit, walking out the door.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, I switch the ignition off. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I ask shifting to face her. She gives me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, for everything." She says tenderly. I return a sincere smile.

Staring at each other, lost in the moment; we slowly begin remove the space between us. Only inches from her mouth, I can feel her hot breath against my lips. I am about to take her lips in mine, when she leans back.

"We can't do this. I'm so sorry. I'm getting married, Amy. I… I can't do that to him. Liam loves me. We're happy." She finishes. I sit there for a moment, taking in everything she said.

"Do you love him?" I finally ask.

"What?" she replies, shocked that I even asked.

"You said he loves you, but you never said you did. So, do you love him?" I say, unrelenting.

"I…" she starts, before turning to exit the car. I go to grab her hand, but I miss. "Karma, wait! I didn't mea..." I'm cut off by the door slamming shut. Shit!

The drive home, I'm lost in my head. How could I be so selfish? She's been here all of one day, and I manage to screw up. She's here to help, Amy!

A noise steals me from my thoughts. Looking down I see Sasha Harvey on my phone. Great I think.

"If you're calling to continue our discussion from earlier, I am not interested." I snip.

"Whoa. Is this how you greet people now days?" a voice asks from the other end.

"Shane?" I ask in an excited tone.

"The one and only! I see you and Sasha, still get along famously." He teases.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. When did you get in? And, why are you calling from her phone?" I question curiously.

"Thirty minuets ago and my phone had a very unexpected fall into some fresh cow pie. I don't know why people choose to live in a place like this." He says with a laugh.

"Yeah, well not everyone is made for the big city life. I happen to enjoy the quite and dirty features this town has to offer." I tease.

"Speaking of the big city, I hear you have a new partner! Sasha told me about the incident that happened at the station. Is she okay?" he finishes. I think back to what happened just moments ago.

"Amy? Did I lose you?" he asks, pulling me from my thoughts. "Sorry. Yeah she's fine. Just startled, is all." I reply.

"Well, we should get together tomorrow night. Didn't they open that new bar? Boots and Diamonds? You could bring your partner! I'd love to meet the woman, they brought all the way down from The Big Apple!" he says in an excited voice.

"I don't know Shane, she's just getting settled in. She may not even drink." I reply.

"You don't have to drink when you go to a bar, Amy." He sarcastically retorts.

Rolling my eyes, I let out a long sigh. "We'll see Shane. I got to go though. I'll see you tomorrow. Glad you're back buddy."

"I'm holding that you, Amy." He teases. I smile, before hanging up the phone.

It was hard getting out of bed the next morning. I had poured myself several glasses of Johnny Walker Black Label as soon as I got home. I couldn't shake the events of yesterday, and most of all Karma. I was up most of the night, trying to coming up with ways to apologize. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable the remainder of her time here.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I make my way to the shower, turning it on. I leaning my forehead against the wall, the cold water blanketing my head, easing the throbbing it was currently undergoing. I think back to when I kissed Karma. Her lips were so perfect, soft and sweet. Why did I have to go and do that?

Turning off the water, I hear my phone going off. Covering myself with a towel, I go to see who it is. It's the captain. My mind starts racing, did Karma tell the captain? She probably wants off the case. I'm never going to hear the end of it.

"Cpt. Lewis?" I question.

"Morning Detective, There was another murder last night. This one was just the outskirt of Lindsey. I need for you and Detective Ashcroft to meet the M.E and investigate the scene yourselves. If this is the same killer, he's moving fast. This might take a while, so the department is setting you two up in a hotel for a few days." He finishes. Great just freaking great, not only do I have to face Karma, but now I'm being forced to stay with her in a hotel.

"When do we leave?' I ask

"First thing in the morning, they are examining the body as we speak. We won't have jurisdiction until tomorrow. Spend the day gathering all the files for this case, and get packed." I can't help the long groan that escapes.

"Does Detective Ashcroft already know?" I ask

"She does, I spoke with her a few moments ago. She's already here going over files. Might want to get your ass here, or I may have a replacement for you." He says teasing.

"Oh, you'd miss me to much Capt." I return.

My nerves are through the roof, walking into the station. It's already in full swing with chaos. Making my way to my office I notice my door opened just a crack. Glancing in I notice the Auburn Beauty sitting in the chair across my desk, staring at the wall.

I inhale deeply. Here goes nothing. I think, before pushing the door open the rest of the way. She doesn't even flinch. I slowly move to my desk, setting my things down. I can't get a read her face.

Finally meeting my eyes, my breath hitches. Here we go. "You're late." She states.

"Yeah, I uhh woke up late. I couldn't sleep last night." I reply.

"You either huh?" she asks, looking down at her fumbling hands.

We sit in silence for a moment. She finally being the one to break the silence, "I couldn't stop thinking about what you asked me."

"Karma, I shouldn't of eve-," she raises her hand cutting me off. "I do love him. I just wanted you to know that, so we can put this past us. I'm sorry if I lead you on in anyway, but what happened between us, can't happen again." She finishes, before standing up. I just nod. I don't know if I should feel relieved she isn't mad, or hurt she doesn't seem to reciprocate the same feelings. These next few days are going to be rough.

"Now, I've gathered most of the files already. The only ones left are the Frittmen, and Smith files. I was thinking we could go over them together. They are the only two I haven't had a chance to review."

Clearing my throat, "Of course, I'll uhh.. I'll go grab them real quick." I reply.

"Oh, I already have them here." She states, setting them on my desk. I nod my head, as I sit down.

A couple hours go by, with us laughing, carrying on. It's so easy talking to her. We had finished going over the case thirty minuets in, when she decided that we should probably get to know each other better. 'Squash the tension between us,' her words.

I couldn't help the smile that grew across my face every time she laughed. Her laugh was contagious. This is going to a lot harder that I thought. I think, as I let out a small sigh.

"So, what are you and Sasha?" she asks, tensing up a bit.

"Sasha" I say, letting out a slight laugh. "We're complicated. I've known her my whole life. Her brother is one of my best friends. Shane, you'd love him. When we were 14, I came out to him, told him that I had the biggest crush on Sasha. He never let me live that one down. One winter, a couple years after, I was at their house when a huge snow storm blew through. I couldn't drive home, so I stayed. I was asleep on the couch, when Sasha woke me up. She said she knew about my crush on her, and that she felt the same. I still remember the feeling I got when her lips met mine. It was exhilarating, but that was it. We didn't mention the kiss after that. I was too scared to, and she just never did. As we got older, Sasha started to distance herself from Shane and I. It hurt. I didn't know why she all of a sudden changed. She came to me right? Anyway, longer story short, when I was 28, I was out with some friends at a bar, and she was there. We ended up going home together that night, and may I add it was one of the best nights of my life," I say giving her a quick wink "after that we dated for a few years, before she cheated on me, more than once. Now," I pause for a moment, looking out the window, "Now we're this giant, messy ball of… of this. Whatever this is," I say contorting my hands in a weird way. I earn an intoxicating laugh from that.

"Well, that's quite the story. She's definitely missing out on someone special. " She says followed by an awkward giggle. God, that laugh.

"Do you have plans tonight?" I ask

"You mean other than staring at my ceiling, and occasionally flipping through the same 50 channels, not at all." she smirks.

"Is that what I have to look forward to?" I ask teasingly.

"Oh yes, you are in for some serious fun in the hotel, Raudenfeld." She says, holding my eyes.

It's always moments like this that get us in trouble. Taking in a deep breath, I break our stare.

"Well then, if you are interested. Shane is actually in town, and invited me out to this new bar that just opened. He said I should invite you along as well. He wants to meet you." I finish, searching her eyes for any discomfort.

"That sounds fun." She replies.

"Great, I'll let him know. You are going to love him." I say way too excited. There's that smile again.

Just then her phone goes off. When she looks at it, that smile disappears. "I should get this," she says, flashing her phone my direction I catch a glimpse of his name. A sharp pain shoots through my abdomen. Fuck, I'm in way over my head.


	4. Dance with Me, Raudenfeld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get a bit heated on the dance floor.

"Yes Shane, she'll be there. Just promise me you won't go full out Shane Harvey on her.'" I taunt. Shane can be a little over bearing at times. Especially when alcohol is involved. He means no harm, but when it comes to having a filter, he seems to lack in that department.

"Amy, I'm hurt. Can you honestly expect me to contain myself? I want to know who has your panties in a bunch. Yeah, Sasha told me about you two. She's pretty jealous Ames." He remarks. Mind you Shane has never been team Sasha, but he doesn't like seeing his sister hurt.

"I'm not sure what Sasha told you, but things between Karma and I are completely platonic, and nothing more than professional. You know how your sister can be Shane, and even if there was something there with Karma. Sasha and I are just friends now."

"Friends don't leave love bites all over each other's bodies. I saw the damage you did, Amy." He finishes with a laugh.

"Uggh, why am I even friends with you Harvey?!" I tease. He has this way of getting under your skin without even trying. I think that's why we are such good friends. He can read me like a book. I just hope he doesn't see past this façade I'll be putting on tonight around Karma. I don't need the grief about her.

"You know you couldn't live without me, Amy. Who else to help you find a lucky lady to take home tonight, huh?"

I can't help but roll my eyes at that. "Shane, I'm leaving early in the morning. I'm not going home with anyone tonight."

"Amy you're no fun. She doesn't have to stay, kick her out when play time is over. I can tell you need a release, it's in your voice." He finishes. In my voice? Seriously?! Who says that?

"The only release I need tonight, is some serious alcohol, and some much needed time with my best friend. No drama, no worries. Just letting loose, okay Harvey?"

"If you say so, Amy. I'll see you and your lady tonight!" He finishes with a very sarcastic laugh.

Why did I agree to inviting her? This is going to be such a nightmare.

It's about an hour before meeting everyone, and I can't decide what to wear if my life depended on it. My entire closet is now on the floor. Do I want to be casual? Or sexy? Maybe just comfy? Ugh… If it wasn't for Karma and Shane being in the same vicinity as each other, I would just toss on a pair of baggie jeans, and a plaid button up, but no. It can't ever be that easy.

Letting out a sigh, I spot a pair of skinny black jeans Sasha had left here a while back. Those will do, along with this baby blue quarter sleeve pull over. Black boots to match. Yeah.

Fluffing my hair, a bit and taking one last look in the mirror, I decide that I am ready to face the night. At least if anything goes wrong, I'll look good dealing with it. I smirk to myself.

Walking into the bar, I'm the first to arrive. I decide to do a little pre gaming to settle my nerves. "What are we having?" the young blonde asks, beautiful voice to match the smile. Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all.

"Shot of Patron, neat please." I finish just as a voice comes from behind, "Starting early, huh?" I could recognize that voice a mile away.

"Make that two, please." I say to the blonde, before turning to greet the Auburn Beauty. "Technically you're late." I smirk, earning a breath taking smile. She looks absolutely gorgeous. Her hair's down with light curls. Wearing a burgundy blouse covering a low cut white camisole, very tight shorts and boots.Damn.

"I had a very hard time deciding what to wear." She replies. Definitely time well spent. I think to myself

"Well, you look amazing." I saw genuinely. Earning yet another breath taking smile.

"Two shots of Patron, neat. Want to start a tab?" the blonde asks; I hear her but I can't seem to tear myself away from the girl in front of me. Karma notices, rolling her eyes playfully, she moves to turn me around, now facing the bartender. Who looks very annoyed right now. "Do you want to start a tab or not? I have other patrons to get to." she asks again.

"Yes, please. I'm sorry." I say earnestly. Karma still has her hand on my lower back. The realization hits me hard, sending chills down my spine. I close my eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. I swear, she knows the effects she has on me.

Pulling myself together, I take the two shots handing one off to her. "Cheers to having an intelligent, badass partner, and to finding this killer." I say as we clink shots. The sensation it sends down my throat is invigorating. As I shake off the burn, I see her gesturing for two more.

"Are we nervous to meet my best friend?" I tease

"No, just interested in seeing what a 'Let loose" Amy is like." This girl is so hot or cold.

Just as we receive the next round, I feel arms snake around my waist, squeezing tight. "Shane." I barely breath out. He doesn't let up. "Buddy, can't breathe!" as he loosens his grip I turn around to receive a proper hug.

"Already starting the party are we?" he asks looking to Karma, "You must be the famous, Karma Ashcroft! It's a pleasure meeting my best friends new partner." He says extending his arms out. Shane's always been the hugging type. Doesn't stop Karma, from accepting his greeting though. I shift my eyes to meet Sasha walking my direction, she looks absolutely beautiful. I've always loved that summer dress on her.

"Have I told you how good these jeans look on you?" she questions, eyeing me up and down. I don't know if it's the shot or the blushing that's making my face hot right now.

"Can we get two of whatever these two are drinking?" Shane yells across the bar. Receiving a nod from the blonde.

After taking another two shots, we make our way to a booth across the room. Feeling a pretty good buzz already. The music is pretty good too. It's a mix of today's hits, and country of course. Shane and Karma reach the booth sliding in.

As I am about to slide in next to Karma, I feel a tug on my arm. "Dance with me Raudenfeld." Sasha demands, pulling me onto the floor. She knows I hate dancing, but with a little bit of liquid courage I don't seem to mind. 'Whisper' by Chase Rice is playing, and damn Sasha can move. It's almost unbearable how intoxicating it feels to have her slowly grind against me. Her hand around my neck pulling me closer, as she pushes her back into me. I have absolutely no control of my hands right now, as they find their way across her sides, down to her abs, stopping just above her hips as we sway together, getting lost in the moment.

Looking up, I see Karma quickly look away when our eyes meet. Was that hurt in her eyes? I can't help think. Shifting my eyes to Shane, he's giving me his 'Seriously?' look. I know it all too well. The songs coming to an end, and Sasha turns to face me, only inches away. "I think your new partner is jealous." She says in a very deep voice, sending light shivers down my spine.

Looking back at Karma, she looks upset. I break apart from Sasha. She is not very happy with that. "I think we should go back. I wouldn't want to miss out on time with Shane." I quickly reply. Sasha nods. "I think I'm going to go freshen up." She says, as she walks off towards the bathroom.

I make my way back to the booth. Shane and Karma are deep in conversation, as I slide in next to Karma.

"Seems like a really great guy Karma. He's very lucky to have you. When is the wedding?" Shane asks, I shoot him his very own 'Seriously? Look. He just shrugs.

"Well, we actually haven't chosen a date yet. With both of our jobs, we haven't had the time to sit down and talk about everything." She replies softly.

"Well, things like that can't really be rushed, can they?" Shane comments. Karma, just nods and smiles.

"Is Sasha okay?" she asks, shifting towards me. "I think so. She wanted to freshen up." I reply.

"You guys seemed pretty comfy out on the floor." Shane teases.

"I'm going to get another round, anyone else want one? No? Okay." I ask, quickly changing the subject. I didn't give them time to respond, as I made my way to the bar.

"Another shot?" the blonde asks.

"Please!" I breathe out. "One of those nights, huh?" she replies with a soft laugh.

"You have no idea." I say, placing my head into my hands.

"Well, have one on the house, while you talk about." She replies, placing a shot of Patron in front of me.

"Where do I begin?" I let out a sigh.

"How about you start with her?" she says pointing towards Karma.

I let out a soft laugh, "She's the biggest part."

"Then best you shoot that down, and get to talking" she quips. I guess it couldn't hurt.

Thirty minutes go by, "Whoa, you've got yourself quite a mess here. If I could be honest though, I don't think it's quite as messy as you think it is." She replies, nodding her head towards the table. Looking over my shoulder, I notice Karma stealing glances.

"I should get back, huh?" I say. She nods, giving me a reassuring smile.

Walking back to the table, I've got a pretty good buzz going. Somewhere between the bar, and the walk back to the table a mound of courage bloomed in me.

Karma turns to me as I reach the table. 'Give Me Something' by Jarryd James comes on as I'm taking her hand in mine. To my surprise, she doesn't even hesitate, as I lead her to the dance floor.

I settle my hands against her lower back, pulling a slight gasp, as I pull her close. My breath hitches at the sound. Wrapping her arms around my neck, I can't help the smile that grows across my face, falling into this rhythmic flow. Our breaths shallow, and low, as time seems to slow around us.

I can't help becoming lost in those eyes. "What are we doing?" I ask, gently.

"I believe this is called dancing, Amy." She teases in a low voice.

I pull her closer. "No more games. I want you. I've made that clear, and if I'm not mistaken Detective, every time you're near me, every time I touch you." I whisper slowly sliding my hand up the bare of her back, eliciting a soft moan, "Your breath hitches. Just. Like. That." I finish as she captures my lips with hers. Damn, they feel good.

The kiss quickly turns feverish, full of want and hunger. I know this is wrong, and selfish, but I can't hold back my feelings anymore. She feels like my forever, and I can't let that chance slide.

"It's late" she says in between kisses, I just hum in agreement, never breaking my pace. Pushing back a bit, "Amy, we have to be up early." I don't want this to end though. I whine to myself.

Taking a step back, I try my best to compose myself. I glance around, the bar as pretty much emptied out. Including our table, I don't see Shane or Sasha anywhere. Crap

I pull my phone out, after settling my tab. There's a message from an Unknown Number.

Hey, It's Shane. Didn't want to interrupt that steamy moment on the dance floor. ;) but Sasha was ready to go, so I took her home. You might want to talk to her at some point, she seemed a bit upset. You two have fun!

Oh Shane.

"Ready?" Karma chimes from behind. I nod.


	5. Blurred Lines

Walking Karma to her car, I can't help the smile my face is holding. She kissed me this time. Really kissed me. "Well," she breaks the silence. "This is me." She responds gesturing to her car.

"Listen Karma, I really hope I'm not being too brash with you. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, or pressured." I reply genuinely. I'd be lying if I said I didn't mean it, but I do. I care for her, enough to not make this messy for her.

"Truthfully Amy, I don't know how I feel. Coming here has opened my eyes to a lot of things, I do love Liam. He's the perfect gentleman, and he loves me very much, but when I'm around you, Amy. I feel so different. I feel happy, and sad, and excited all at the same time. I've known you all of 48hrs, but I can't mistake this feeling I have inside, but I also can't ignore the fact that I am engaged." She says, playing with her ring. I can see she's fighting back tears. I know I messed up. This is exactly what I didn't want.

"Karma, I shouldn't have given you an ultimatum back in the bar. That wasn't fair of me. You come down here to do nothing but help solve a case, and I've done nothing but take advantage of you. I don't know what is it about you, but I know its special." I say, taking her hands. God, I can't make up my mind. "You should get some rest; we have an early start tomorrow. Pick you up around 6?" I ask.

"Why don't you come stay with me? That way you'll have more time to sleep." She tries to justify.

"I really shouldn't Karma. I'll be there at 6, okay?" I reaffirm, kissing her forehead before walking off towards my car. I have no idea what I'm doing. I sigh. Tomorrows going to be a very long day.

I didn't sleep at all last night. These days my mind seems to be clogged with the events of the murders, and her. I need to detach my feelings from this. She or myself could seriously get hurt, and I'm not talking emotionally. We need to focus on the case, and after we solve it, we can solve what's going on between us, but until then, I need to keep as much distance from her, as I possibly can these next couple days.

Pulling into the hotel parking lot, Karma's already waiting outside. Getting out to grab her bags, she has two coffees and bag of donuts for us to share. "Thanks" I mouth. It's still too early for me to form words just yet. "Would you like to me drive first?" she asks, clearly more awake. I nod in confirmation.

The beginning of the drive was quiet. I had tuned the radio to some country station, mostly just a talk show right now. Pretty comedic though. I pretend not to notice Karma stealing glances every now and then, and It doesn't help what I'm fighting inside, that's for sure.

'Perfect Storm' by Brad Paisley comes on, and Karma starts to sing along. God her voice is heavenly. I never would have thought this girl could sing.

I know, I know. This isn't distancing myself. I think, as I taking her hand in mine… God, this feels good though.

She gives my hand a quick squeeze, before lightly rubbing my thumb. Everything is so easy with her. Just then her phone starts ringing. Who could possibly be calling her this early? Breaking contact with my hand, she reaches for her phone. Its Liam. Of course it is. I sigh to myself.

"Good morning babe" she answers. A few moments go by before the conversation comes to an end. "Yeah, You too." She replies, with a bit of hesitancy. Placing the phone down, she turns to say something to me, but something catches my attention out the corner of my eye. "Karma, watch out!" I shout as a black figure appears in front of the car. Swerving to miss, Karma loses control, shooting off the embankment into the wooded area. Managing to dodge several trees before colliding head on with a rock, just sticking up above the ground. The impact was so great it forced the car to flip landing upside down.

Regaining consciousness, I take in my surroundings. The sun has risen enough to dimly light the area now. I see shattered glass, pieces of donuts and dirt everywhere. Realizing I was in the passenger seat, I quickly turn my head to the driver's side, letting out a cry as a sharp pain shoots through my neck. Fuck.

Composing myself, I see a lifeless Karma hanging from the driver's seat. "Detective Ashcroft!" I voice, receiving nothing in return. "Karma!" I try again, reaching my hand out brushing her hair back. I can see she has a pretty deep gash across her forehead. "Shit. Wake up! Come on, Karma!" I pleaded. I need to cover her wound I think to myself, as I try to free myself. The belt is jammed.

Spotting a shard of glass, I quickly cut myself free, hitting the roof with a huge thud. "Fuuck.." I groan. Hearing a small cry from the other side of the car, I turn my head in Karma's direction. She's taking everything in, trying to figure out how we got here.

"Hey, don't move." I whisper, sliding closer to her.

"Amy, what happened?"

"We were in an accident. Something walked out in front of the car. You've got a pretty big gash on your head, I need to apply pressure," I finish, ripping a strip of fabric from my shirt.

She lets out another cry as I apply the cloth. "Sorry," I whisper, continuing my observation of the situation. I need to bring her down carefully.

"Amy, your side." She points out, as I look down. My shirt is soaked with blood. With all the adrenaline pulsing through my body, I hadn't realized a piece of glass was sticking out of my side. "It doesn't look that deep, I'll be fine." I lie, slowly sliding the piece out. I'm more worried about getting her down at the moment. "It looks really bad, Amy." She rebuts.

Brushing off her concern, I notice our bags still in the back of the car. "Karma, I need you to hold this. Apply as much pressure as you can. I 'm going to grab our bags and use them as a cushion."

"Cushion?" she questions, taking the cloth from my hold.

"I'm going to have to cut you down. Does anything else hurt? Like your back, or neck?" I ask, reaching back for the bags, only to wince in pain as I place my hand over my side.

"No, Amy you need to cover that too."

"I will, as soon as I get you down." I reply, pulling the bags up front. "Okay, are sure you have no other pain?" I ask one last time; she nods her head side to side.

"Okay, hold that good against your head. I'm going to cut on three, okay?" As I'm counting, a loud thud comes from above us, making the car shift in the process. "What the fuck was that?" Karma asks in a hushed tone. The noise continues to move around, followed by sniffing sounds.

Abandoning the glass shard, I quickly search for my pistol. Come on, come on! Where the hell is it?! Finally spotting it just outside of the car. Of, course. I sigh. "Amy, please get me down." Karma silently cried. "Shh, do you know where you gun is?" I ask, brushing a tear from her cheek. Taking a quick look around, she nods towards the glove compartment. "There, I stuck it in there before we left."

I nod, reaching for the glove handle, revealing a 9mm. Just then a giant creature drops to the ground, staring right at me. Eyes glowing yellow, with its teeth bared. What the hell are you? I think, raising the pistol to take aim. The creature quickly retreats back onto the car, and off the other end before disappearing into brush. "That wasn't something normal" I breathed, still staring in the direction I last saw the creature.

"Amy" I hear Karma faintly talk, looking her direction she's no longer holding the cloth to her head. "Karma! Stay with me!" I plea, reapplying the cloth, "Hey, you need to keep your eyes open. Karma! Look at me." Not receiving a much of a response, I grab the glass shard again, quickly cutting away at the restraint. Cutting the last strand, I cradle her body as much as I can as she hits the roof. Thank god, for the cushions. I think, bringing her head into my hands. "Karma, please. Wake up, please." I cried out, pressing two of my fingers to her neck, her pulse is my luck, my phone starts ringing. It's the Sasha. "Sasha, thank god! Listen Karma, and I have been in an accident, I think just past mile marker 208 on I40."

"Amy? You're cutting in and out, what was the first part?"

"Car accident! Mile marker 208, I40. Please send help!"

"Oh my god, were on our way, are you both okay?" Looking back at Karma, tears start to fill my eyes as she lays there motionless.

"No, no. Karma isn't okay. She has a severe head wound and I'm having a hard time keeping her awake. Please hurry Sasha." I croak out.

"Amy, hold on. I'm sending out a helicopter."


	6. Anywhere We Go

"Karma, where are you going?" I ask, she just smiles as she continues to create space between us. "Stop running, and come here silly. I can't chase you forever." I shout out, just as Karma rounds a corner disappearing out of sight. I pick up my pace, turning the corner I walk into a familiar room. How did I end up in the bar? I think as a voice chimes from behind. "One of those days, huh?"

"You have no idea." I stated in a confused manner. "Have you seen a woman run through here? Auburn hair? Hazel Eyes?"

"Do you want to talk about it?" the voice continues.

"Talk about what? Answer my question." I reply, stepping towards the bar. The person behind the bar looks familiar. Blonde hair, beautiful voice to match her smile.

"Why don't you start with her?" the blonde states, nodding behind me. Turning around I see Karma sitting in a booth. 'None of this makes sense.' I think, as I make my way towards the Auburn Beauty. "Karma, where did you go?" I ask, cautiously sliding into the spot next to her.

"Dance with me, Raudenfeld." She replies, standing up tugging my arm.

"Karma, there isn't any music." I laugh, placing my palm against her back, pulling her close.

"That's okay, we can dance to the sound of my voice." She whispers, placing a single kiss to my cheek. Just then she starts to hum the tune to 'Anywhere We Go' by Kaptan.

'Come alive in the streetlight

Pulling at the stars in the moonlight

Every time I feel you close

Anywhere we go

Two hearts beatin' one beat

Faster every time that you look at me

Trying hard not to lose control

Anywhere we go'

Hearing her voice puts me into this trance like state, this euphoric feeling running through my body. Nothing but calm, and quiet. Serenity, and happiness.

'Ooh, don't know just what you do to me

Anywhere we go, Ooh

Ooh, got me so high I could never leave

Anywhere we go

Anywhere we go'

No one around but us. No one to keep us apart. Holding her in my arms is pure bliss, I don't want this to ever stop.

'Come alive when I see you

Stuck on a feeling that I never knew

Make the clocks stop

We can take it slow

Anywhere we go

Yeah you know when you come through

We can do anything you want to

You can make it feel like home

Anywhere we go'

Out of nowhere a jolt of electricity booms through my chest. "Ah, what the fuck?" I cry, grabbing my chest as I fall to my knees. I hear a faint 'Clear' as another jolt hits.

"Amy, can you hear me?" a gentle voice sounds out, pulling me from my current state. Where am I, and why do I hurt so bad?

"She's back, we need to get her into the OR now." I hear a male voice say

"Is she going to be okay?" the voice is almost recognizable.

"Mam, well keep you informed but we really need to get her back."

"What about the other woman?" she asks, not letting up.

"She's critical, but they have her in surgery. Which is where I need to take this one, now please move, Sargent!" the doctor demanded.

I try and open my eyes, but the bright lights hurt. I remember the car crash. I remember the glass, and… Yellow eyes. That creature ran us off the road! Us… Us? Karma! No, she was in bad shape. No, no please no...

"Administering the anesthesia now" I hear, before drifting off. Karma's the last thing on my mind.

Coming too, I try to clear my throat releasing a wave of pain deep inside. Looking around I take the room in. It smells of ammonia and bleach. What's that god awful beeping? I think continuing my surveillance around the room. Sitting in the chair across the room I see Sasha. She's passed out. How long have I been here?

Just then, a nurse walks in, waking Sasha in the process. Her eyes grow wide when they meet mine. "Hey," she says gently, "You're awake." I just nod. Not having the strength to form words yet.

"Oh good, I'll let the doctor know" the nurse says as she heads out of the room. Karma crosses my mind.

"K-Ka," I wheeze, clearing my throat again, I try to regain my voice. "K-Karma?" Is all I manage, holding my gaze with Sasha. Her face is full of sorrow.

"She's still in critical condition, Ames. I-I'm sorry." She replies looking to the ground.

"You are one strong individual; you know that?" a voice booms through the room. "I'm Doctor Kendall, do you know where you are?"

"Hhhospital?" I respond in a raspy voice. He nods in confirmation. "Do you remember why you are in the hospital?" I nod my head in response.

"Can you tell me?"

"C-ar accident." He nods again, while checking my vitals. "Karma?" I croak, placing my hand on his arm, stopping his movements. I need to know if she's going to be okay. "The other woman with you?" he asks, glancing at Sasha before returning his gaze. "She, she's in Intensive Care right now, but I have high hopes for her. Your quick thinking with the cloth saved her life. You should know that."

Nodding my head, I can't help the tears that start to fall. "You should get some rest. You both have a long recovery ahead of you. We'll talk more later, okay?" he finishes giving me a reassuring smile.

As soon as the doctor leaves, Sasha walks up to my side. "Do you remember why you guys went off the road?"

"Karma was on the phone, and before we knew it this… thing appeared in front of us. It all happened so fast." I lay there thinking for a moment, "Sasha, whatever that thing was, it wasn't a normal animal. It was similar to a wolf, but a lot bigger."

"What do you mean?" she questions.

"After we wrecked, and I was trying to cut Karma down from her seat, when this creature climbed onto the car, dropping down in front of me. It wasn't normal Sasha, It's eyes, they were glowing yellow. It took off before I could shoot it. I think whatever it is, it's involved in all the murders."

"That doesn't make sense, Amy. Are you sure it wasn't just a wolf?"

"Sasha, I know what I saw." She stares for a moment, before nodding her head.

A few moments pass, before she speaks again, "Amy, you should know her fiancé is here. He flew in yesterday, and he would like to talk to you."

My mind starts racing, what could he possibly want to talk to me about? "I'm going to go get him, okay?"

"Wait," I say grabbing her hand, "Thank you, Sasha." She pulls a smile, before heading out the door leaving me to my thoughts.

Several moments go by before a soft knock come across the doorway. Looking towards the door, I notice a tall, man, with light brown hair. This must be Liam. I think producing a small smile.

"Are you Detective Raudenfeld?" he asks, taking a few steps.

"You can call me Amy." I speak in a genuine tone. He gives a nod.

"My names Liam Booker. My fiancé Karma is your partner. I just wanted to come by and say thank you for what you did. I don't know what I would do if I lost her," he states. You and me both buddy. I sigh to myself. "Anyway. Like I said, just wanted to stop by and thank you." He finishes before giving me a small wave, leaving the room.

Booker. Karma Booker. Karma Raudenfeld. I like the last one best. I smirk to myself before drifting back to sleep.


	7. He's Staying.

A week goes by before I am finally able to go home. Karma is out of the Intensive Care Unit, and now in her own room. Her recovery has been a lot slower due to her head wound which resulted in some minor memory loss, but she says that's slowing coming back. She can remember the wreck now at least. I visited her a couple times to ensure she was indeed getting better, and to just see her. It breaks my heart every time I think about how close she was to dying.

I've also gotten to know Liam better over the course of the week. He really is a sweet man, and its blatantly obvious how much he cares for her.

"You ready?" Sasha chimes in, breaking my thoughts.

"Yes, please get me out of here! I am so ready for my own bed." I tease, standing from the window seat. She pulls a smile, taking my bag into her hand. "Let's get you out of here then, shall we?" she says moving her arm out for me to take.

"I want to check on Karma before we go." She nods, gesturing for me to lead the way.

Reaching the doorway, I hear voices inside, arguing. "Karma, you almost died! What part of that don't you get?"

"I know that, Liam! I was kind of there remember? I'm not abandoning this investigation."

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn woman?" He sighs. Clearly frustrated, but knows he's not going to win this. "Karma, I can't stand the thought of losing you."

"I know baby, but you have to trust that I am in good hands here. Amy is really great and she will pro-,"

"Protect you like she did in the car?" he snips, not meaning to sound as harsh.

A moment of silence takes over before I hear Karma speak again, "Yes, like she did in the car, Liam. Us getting into a wreck, that animal running in front of us, wasn't hers or my fault. We couldn't control that. What she did after the wreck though. That she could control, and she did Liam. She saved my life. So yes, I know she'll protect me."

"Are you going to go in?" Sasha asks startling me from behind. Composing myself, I release a small group of light knocks against the door. "Come in!" Karma yells.

Peering my head in she produces this huge beautiful smile when she sees its me, only then turning to a frown when she sees Sasha with my bag. "I forgot you were getting out of this hell hole today" she playfully whined.

"I'm going to go get coffee, would you like some babe?" Liam asks. Receiving a no in response, "I'll join you, if that's okay?" Sasha asks, looking between Karma and him. They both take their leave.

"How are you feeling today?" I ask, taking a few steps towards her. The cut across her forehead has healed really well, the Doctor says it shouldn't leave a big scar, if any at all.

"Getting better every day! Thanks to you."

"Karms, you don't have to keep thanking me. I'm sure if the rolls where turned you'd do the same for me."

"Exactly, and you'd be laying here thanking me over and over." She teases. I roll my eyes at her response, closing the few steps left to her bed.

"You should probably go back to New York when you recover. This case is only going to get worse from here on out, and I don't want to chance you getting hurt again Karma." I respond, taking her hand in mine.

"God, you too? Amy, I am not leaving. I'm way to invested in this now to just turn my back on you! I-I mean this case." She finishes resting her eyes on our hands.

"Karma, we don't fully know what we are up against. This is going to get dangerous."

"And that makes it okay for you to continue working this?"

"Yes actually, I kind of live here. These are my people, I took an oath to take care of them, no matter what. You however are not tied to this town, so please. Do it for Liam… For me."

"Amy, I'm not arguing with you. I've done enough of that with Liam. Please just let it be." She pleaded.

I'm about to say something else, when I hear the door start to open, quickly pulling my hand from hers as Sasha and Liam enter the room.

"Here Amy, they only had French vanilla creamer." Sasha says handing me a cup.

"Thank you" I reply. Glancing back at Karma, who is now looking out the window.

"We should get going." I say turning back to Sasha, who nods in agreement.

"Take good care of her, Liam. You've got a good one here." I say, giving him a wink. He just smiles.

Glancing back at Karma, she is looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Amy, was that your way of saying goodbye? Cause if it was, it's not happening!" she yells out of the room as Sasha and I make our way to the elevators.

Another week goes by before I am able to return to work. I'm excited to be getting out of the house and back into my old routine. Walking into the office I head straight to the Captain's office.

"Amy, it's good to have you back." He greets, gesturing to the chair in front of his desk.

"It's good to be back sir. I am 100% ready to get back into action. Starting with the Salina Murders."

"Well, that's good to hear considering its your case, and no one else knows it better than you and Ashcroft."

"Yeah, I uhh, I actually wanted to speak with you about that. I want Detective Ashcroft off the case." I state firm in my decision. He gives me this shocked look. "Under what grounds?"

"Under insubordination and fear for my safety." I say, never breaking my stare.

"And, what exactly did she do to earn this?" he asks weary of my intentions.

"I gave her direct orders to not answer her phone while operating the vehicle. I feel if she didn't, she wouldn't have been fighting for her life."

"She wouldn't have been fighting for her life? So, you are not concerned for your safety?" he questions. Shit.

"Mine as wel-,"

"Detective, let me stop you right there. Detective Ashcroft answering her phone while operating a vehicle is not against the law, nor against our policy. If my memory serves me right, I've been in the car with you several times that you have picked up your phone, or were texting. I'm not saying I approve of her actions, I am however saying that those accusations do not fall under grounds for dismissal. Now I suggest you get whatever anger, or guilt you are feeling put behind you so as you may move on, and work with Detective Ashcroft in solving this case. Do I make myself clear?" He finishes in a stern tone.

"Yes sir." I reply standing to leave.

"Amy, on a serious note. If you need to talk about what happened. You know my door is always open." I just nod in confirmation, as I take my exit.

Plopping into my desk chair, I release a drawn out sigh. Liam's right, she is stubborn. Why won't she just go home? A knock breaks my thoughts. I see Liam pop his head in. "May I come in?" he asks; I nod for him to continue.

Awkward silence fills the room, before he finally breaks it. "So, Karma is pretty set in her ways. She's not leaving." He states, I give him another nod, "I need you to try and talk her out of it."

"I've already tired Liam. Trust me, I don't want to see her hurt again just as much as you. But like you said. She's pretty set in her ways."

"Then you need to get her taken off the case, make something up. Please."

"Liam, I've tried that too. Captain didn't buy it. She's staying. I'm sorry."

He sits there for a moment debating in his head. "Well, then I guess I'm staying too." He says as he stands. I try to hide my sudden shock as he makes his way for the door. Stopping just at the handle, "Has she said anything to you about us? Anything that may be causing this disruption between us?"

"Not to my knowledge, we try to keep our personal lives out of the case." I lie.

He nods his head before disappearing out of the door. I turn in my chair letting out a long sigh. Fuuhhhk.


	8. Canis Lupus

I decide my first task back at work would be to check the status of the animal blood. "Ah, Detective welcome back. You gave us all a scare here in the office."

"You mean, no one threw a party in my absence?" I tease, making my way to his desk which is covered with books and folders. "Honestly Mark, how do you get anything done down here?"

"Heh, I see the accident didn't shake your sense of humor." He teases back, with a wink.

"I missed you too, buddy." I reply, fingering through some of the papers on his desk. "Do you mind? I have everything where I need it." He says smacking my hand away.

"Mhm... So have we gotten any further with the blood sample?" I ask. Stopping in front of an exam table, moving around utensils and glass beakers. Eyeing him playfully, in the process. "You are such a child." He remarks, rolling his eyes, "As a matter of fact, I have. I would have let you known sooner, but someone's been on vacation the last few weeks."

"If only that were true." I tease, picking up funky looking jar. "Yes well, the blood sample is Canis Lupus." He replies, taking the jar from my hand, "and I wouldn't touch this if I were you."

"Canis Lupus?" I ask, now opening a cage with tiny mice in it, "Yes, where's Detective Ashcroft? She'd know what that means, and will you please stop messing with things! You don't know what those mice are carrying."

"Oh come on Mark, they are so cute!"

"Yes, so cute, and so full of HIV"

"What kind of lab are you running here doc?!" He just rolls his eyes. "Canis Lupus is a species of the Canidae family, or commonly known as the grey wolf. However, I also found an unknown agent in the blood stream. I haven't been able to place it yet, but I promise I am working diligently to figure that out."

"Unknown agent? Like a hybrid? Or mutation?"

"Exactly."

"Doc, is it possible that if a mutation was imbedded in this animal, or thing, that it could double in size, and possibly have other significant mutations?"

He stares at me, piecing together everything I had just mentioned. "With what we saw out in the woods, I think anything is possible." A voice comes from the hall. Turning towards the door I see Karma leaning against the frame hands crossed together.

"Detective Ashcroft, you should be resting." I insist, making steps her way. Her hair is in a ponytail, with a Giants ball cap on. Loose blue V-neck, and denim shorts.

"I was, or still am. Liam thinks I am anyway. He's at the airport picking up some luggage that he had sent down."

"Okay, you should still be back in bed." I reply relentless

"I will, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I tried your home. Sasha answered, and told me you were already back to work." I forgot to mention Sasha has been staying with me this past week. She didn't want me to be alone, and I honestly didn't mind the company. "It's good to see you're doing better Detective." Mark butts in. She gives him a thankful nod.

Turning her glance back to me, "I've also tried your phone you know. Seems to go to voicemail every time I call." She has a bit of anger and sadness in her voice. Ever since I left the hospital, I've tried to distance myself from Karma, especially now that Liam is going to be staying.

"I've been busy. Things with the house, work. You know." I lie, running my hand through my hair, glancing back at Mark. Who seems to be enjoying the scene unfolding between us. Just needs some popcorn and he'll be set. I think rolling my eyes.

"Can we talk?" she asks gesturing to the hall. I nod, as I follow her out, but not before stopping Mark in his tracks. "Me, Mark. She wants to talk with me." He just shrugs his shoulder and walks back to his desk.

"Amy, why do I get the feeling you are purposely ignoring me?" She doesn't waste any time.

"I'm not purposely ignoring you, I'm just trying to distance myself from you, which then yes leads me to purposely ignore you." I sigh the last bit looking up to the ceiling. This isn't going to be easy. "Liam's here Karma, and it is very clear how much he loves you. I don't want to be in the way of that. So yes, I'm going to back off. I know we still have to work this case together, but that has to be it Karma. Please let that be it." I finish taking hold of her hand in support.

"We can still be friends, Amy. We can still talk on the phone you know."

"You are right, but not when you are supposed to be resting."

"I don't need to rest anymore, I'm sick of resting. That's all I've done for the past two weeks!" she replies, clearly frustrated.

"Okay, okay. Hey, look at me. It's going to be fine." I respond, lifting her head. She jerks away, "Fine? You think being ignored be someone you care about is fine? Amy, you saved my life and now you won't even give me the chance to show you how grateful I am."

"Karma, I know how grateful you ar-,"

"Then let me show you, Amy. Please." I stand there staring at her, I don't know what I am doing. I want her in my life so badly, but I know I could never just be friends with her, and If I continue down this road, things are only going to get harder, for the both of us.

"K-Detective. You need to be resting, that's an order."

"Oh please, you don't control me. You don't get to just order me around, after you've played your little mind games with me." She's furious.

A couple detectives come down the hall breaking the tension between us at the moment. As soon as they walk by, Karma pushes me into an empty room slamming the door shut. "Detective Ashcroft, you need to get yourself together." I say as I make my way back towards the door, only to be shoved against the wall near it.

"Why are you fighting this, Amy? Why are you being so cold?" She cried out, running her palm just under my hem. Sending chills straight through my spine. I push her hand away, only for her to pin it against the wall.

"Karma, stop."

"Why? I thought this was what you wanted, you made yourself very clear before. Did you get what you wanted then?" she asks, hovering her lips just off my collar bone. God… "Or did you get it from Sasha?" she breathes, grabbing my center when she said 'it'. That's it. I think as I shove her back a bit.

"Karma, you have a fiancé!" I shout, trying to steady my breathing.

"That didn't seem to faze you before, what's so different now?" she sneers, fighting back the tears threatening to fall.

"Him! He's what's different now, Karma. Liam is here, and he loves you god damnit!"

Quickly turning away, I lean my head against the wall. He loves her. He's here. He's her fiancé. He was hers first. All these thoughts repeating in my head, as I stand there, lightly tapping my head against the wall. A few seconds later, I feel two hands wrap around my waist.

"I'm so confused, Amy. I don't know what to do." She mumbles against my back.

"Do what you did before you came here. Act like none of this happen." I whisper, turning to embrace her.

"I think that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say." I laugh, "Yeah well, I never claimed to be smart." I reply, rubbing small circles on her back with my palm.

"Clearly. Not knowing what Canis Lupus means, pft. What kind of detective are you anyway?" she jokes; I slap her in the arm for that one.

"Come on Detective Asscroft. Let's get you back to the hotel, shall we?"

"Oh god no, please Amy. Anywhere but there, can we go walk around town or something?" I shake my head in agreeance as we head for the door, I stop her just before. "I want you to know, that I never faked my feelings for you. Everything is real." I speak genuinely, she punches me in the arm, hard.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"God, you really are stupid!" she replies, throwing her hands up as she walks out of the room. What did I do?


	9. Don't tease me

"Yes, Liam. I promise I'll be fine. I just needed to get out for a bit. No, I don't need you to come with me. I promise. Okay, I love you too." Letting out a sigh, Karma makes her way back towards the table. We've decided to grab some lunch at the burger shack in town.

"He okay with everything?" I ask, taking a swig of my beer. She nods in response. "You shouldn't be so harsh with him. He almost lost you Karms. How would you feel if you almost lost someone you love?"

She takes a while to respond, but when she does it's in a hushed tone. "Ha, yeah. I did almost lose someone I lo-care for." I give her a knowing glance. She is not going to make this easy.

"Two steakhouse burgers, and one large fry. Can I get ya'll anything else?" The waitress asks. I wave my beer bottle in response, as Karma says no.

We eat our burgers in silence, stealing glances at one another. "So, what shall we do next?" she asks, breaking the silence. I finish the last of my beer, as I grab the check. "Oh no, not this time you don't." she says, quickly snatching the bill out of my grasp.

"Karma. Give it here, were not playing this."

"You paid last time, it's my turn."

"Absolutely not mam, give it here." I demand, gesturing with my hand. She shakes her head side to side as she hides the paper.

"You… You're really going to make me fight you for it aren't you?" I ask, she responds with a devilish smile. Oh, it's so on! I think, as I leap to her side of the booth, sliding her against the wall. "What are you going to do, Raudenfeld? She quickly taunts. The bill is in her hands, which are now behind her back, against the wall. How do I remove said bill? I think to myself, just as a very terrible, but possibly good idea comes to mind. Looking just past her shoulder out the window, "How did Liam know we were here?"

She quickly shoots her head around to look, moving her hands from the wall, with said bill, that is now transferring to my hands. Piece of cake. I smirk to myself getting up from the booth, only to be tackled onto the opposing table. She has me in an arm lock, who does that?!

"Nice try woman, but you are forgetting one key advantage I have." She whispers into my ear.

"Yeah? What's that?" I grunt. I know, I know. Sexy

"You're lack of brains." And with that she's off to pay. Did I just have my ass handed to me be a woman? A 5'6, woman to be exact?

"Yes, yes you did." She replies from the other side of the room.

"Oh real mature, Ashcroft!" I shout back, but really feeling pretty amazed on the inside. She's something else, that's for sure.

"So, you never answered my question, before you so rudely attacked me." She teases, as we make our way to the car. "Yeah, and that wasn't provoked at all." I tease back, nudging her arm. "I was thinking we could go up to Turkey Mountain. It's not far from here, and there's a really nice look out."

"Sounds oh so romantic, Raudenfeld." She replies, twirling around in front of me. She is seriously not going to make this easy.

"Comes with all the charm nature can offer. Bugs and all." I wink.

"Come on Ashcroft, get your ass in gear! We are almost there." I yell back to Karma, who is leaning against a rock.

"Hey! All of this," she says gesturing to, well everything nature, in between breathes, "We don't have back in New York City. Who ever thought hiking up a mountain would be considered fun, is a complete dumbass!"

"You must become one with Nature, Ashcroft." I taunt from above.

"I'm starting to wonder how I ever fell for you." She breathes out, only to stop in her tracks. "I- I mean fell under your charm." She counters, chancing a glance at me. I hold a knowing smirk.

"Chop, chop! Sun won't wait for us" I spout, turning on my heel to continue up.

"Ugh, Amy please!" I hear her whine as I put more distance between us.

Reaching the top, the sight is even more breath taking than I remembered. I stand there for a few moments taking it in, before I hear loud wheezing come from behind me. "God, Karma are you really that out of shape?" I turn around playfully teasing. Karma wasn't in sight though. "Karma?" A twig snaps to my right, "Karma, this isn't funny. Get your ass out her now!" a few moments go by, "I'm not playing your silly game." Still nothing but the wind in the trees. I finally build the courage to make my way towards the sound. Reaching an area full of brush, I glance around. I don't see anything. Turning to walk back, I'm yanked back into the bushes, hitting the ground hard. "Ah, fuck" I groan, as I feel a body shift over my waist.

"I don't play games Detective." Karma says in a husky tone.

"Karma, don't" I whisper. She doesn't stop her assault, as she begins to place kisses down my neck.

"Don't what?" she breathes into my ear.

"You k-know wha-at." I struggle to reply, as chills run down my spine. God, this feels amazing.

"Your body doesn't seem to mind." She replies, bring face just above mine. Her eyes are dark with want… Need. I can't hold back any longer. I need her right now, just as much as she needs me.

Placing my hands on the bare of her back, I capture her lips with so much hunger. I need to taste her, feel her. Pushing her up, I quickly pull her shirt over her head, tossing it into the bush.

I take a moment to relish the toned body in front of me. "God, you're beautiful." I breathe, not even noticing I said it out loud. She seems to like it, as she's unclasping her bra, letting it slowly slide off her shoulders. My head is absolutely spinning at the sight she just revealed. Meeting her lips with mine again, we make long and passionate kisses with each other.

Wanting to feel her flesh against me, I tug at my shirt, till she helps me remove it. Bra as well, before our lips are attached again. Producing a sexy moan, when she feels my body against hers. I can feel myself start to lose control, as she begins thrusting her hips against my stomach. Never breaking the kiss, I move my hands down her abs, till I reach the top of her shorts, tugging mercilessly at the button.

Letting out a frustrated groan, I break the kiss to focus my attention on her shorts, which she then breaks that focus, taking my left nipple into her mouth. "Uhh Fuck." I moan, as I shut my eyes, still fumbling with the shorts.

Becoming extremely frustrated, I flip us over, unclasping the shorts in a swift motion, before tearing them away. I couldn't wait any longer. I needed her, and by the look in her eyes, she feels the same.

I lean down on one elbow, while I run my other hand against her panties, soaking them in the process. She releases a breath taking gasp. "W-What are y-you waiting fo-" she breathes, I don't even let her finish, as I slide my hand under the fabric against her wet center. I let out a deep groan at the feeling.

"God Amy. Please." She whines.

Sliding two fingers in, I slowly start my actions in and out, pulling moan after moan, and sigh after sigh. She's getting close. Her breathing has become frantic and shallow. Just as I feel her about to release, her phone starts ringing. And god is it annoying. "Uh, no fuck, no." she cried in frustration. Losing her concentration. I relentlessly try to retrieve her phone to throw the damn thing, but it's too late.

"Who the fuck!" she whines, covering her face with her hands. "Karma, focus please." I plea

Letting out another frustrated sigh, I capture her lips with mine, reeling her back in. "Huhhh.. god.." she moans, Yeah, I've got you back.

Placing my thumb over her clit, I continue to thrust in and out, bringing her ever so close to the edge. I can feel her walls begin to tighten, arching her back off the ground, she's about to release.

"Don't, Please. Don't. Stop." She growled, just as her fucking phone goes off again. Opening her eyes, she is livid. "I'm going to kill whoever the hell this is!" she says reaching for her phone. Her anger quickly dissipates as she reads the name on the screen. It has to be him. I think, as I roll off to the side, releasing a huge sigh. She doesn't answer. She just places the phone down, while we both lay there staring off into the evening sky.

After what feels like an eternity, she breaks the silence. "I should probably get back." she says, as she searches for her clothing.

Pulling into the Station's parking lot, I kill the ignition. "Should we talk about this?" I reluctantly ask. "No." is all she says as she exits the car. Damn, Blue Vag is a bitch!


	10. Too Close to Home

"So are you purposely ignoring me now?" I ask, trying to adjust my eyes in the dim light of the storage closet.

"No Amy, I'm not ignoring you. Will you please let me out?" she replies trying to force her way towards the door. It's useless as I pin her back against the shelves.

"Not until you tell me why you are going out of your way to avoid me."

"I'm not avoiding you." I roll my eyes at that response. "Yeah, and since when do you jump on every opportunity to help out Det. Jensin, and Det. Moyers?"

She doesn't even humor me with a response, she just stares off at the wall. Realizing this was going nowhere, I released my arms, and stepped off to the side. She stands there for a moment longer before taking her leave, "You came on to me, I was just giving you want you wanted." I seethed, quickly regretting it as it left my lips.

She stops in her tracks, hand on the door knob. "and what a mistake that was." Karma responds before leaving me in the dark room. What the actual fuck?

"Detective Raudenfeld, a word please." Cpt. Lewis buzzed over the comm. Lifting my head from my hands, I take in a deep breath glancing at the clock on the wall. Quarter past 6. The amount of anger, hurt, and annoyance I am feeling right now is on a whole new level.

"Sir?" I announce, releasing a couple of small knocks. "Take a seat." He replies gesturing to a chair. I nod as I make my way in. "Detective, I'm not really sure how to say this, so I'm just going to get out with it. There was another body found. A Miss Erin Calloway." My heart sinks as her name rolls off his tongue. "we believe she was murdered. Now I know that you and Ms. Calloway were close so I would understand if you wanted another detective to take,"

"No." I blurt out. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure that Detective Jensin or Moyers wouldn't min-"

I raise my hand to stop him, "I'm fine, and plus I don't have time to try and catch them up. I'll handle it sir. Where was she found?"

He gives a nod in understanding, "Behind the coffee shop. She was taking out the trash, when she was attacked." This is getting way to close to home. "Is the M.E already there?" I ask taking steps towards the door. He nods his head in confirmation.

As I turn the handle, swinging open the door I am met face to face with the Auburn. She gives me a small smile, and I return a quick nod as I push past.

"Amy wait. Do you need me to come with you?" she asks taking hold of my arm.

I stare at her hand for a moment before yanking my arm free. "I've been doing just fine without your assistance these past few days, I think I can manage one body."

"Amy, come on." I hear her yell as I walk out the doors.

Pulling into the coffee shop parking lot I immediately spot Erin's maroon pickup.

Death, I've learned how to deal with that, but when it comes to someone you know. Nothing in the world could ever prepare you for that.

Taking in a quick breath of composure, I exit my vehicle in way to the scene. Trash is scattered all over, along with a few pieces of clothing fabric. I spot the sheet covering her lifeless body. I can't hold back the contents of my stomach any longer as I run to a nearby bush.

Trying to pull myself back together I spot a rather large print in the soft ground next to me. Too big for any wolf I've ever seen. This has to be my creature's track. I think as I quickly scan the area, spotting several more leading off into the wooded area.

Turning back to the lot, I see Connor walking by, "Patrolman Phillips, radio in for back up. I've found several tracks leading into the woods." He gives me a nod as he turns his head into the walkie hanging from his shoulder.

A strange and loud sound pulls my attention back to the woods, It's close. I think, as I take off into the darkness alone.

"What the hell do you mean she just disappeared, Phillips?" Karma snarled, taking hold of his uniforms' collar, "I-I don't know mam! She told me to radio in for back up, so I did, and when I looked back she was just gone."

The feeling of a hand on my shoulder brings me back a bit, "Babe, calm down. We'll find her. Which way did she say the tracks here heading?" Liam spoke. Releasing my grasp from the patrolman, I make my way to the cruiser. Surely she wouldn't be that stupid to run off alone, would she?

Popping open the back of the Ford Explorer, I unzip a long black bag, revealing a Remington 870 tactical shotgun. "Karma, what do you plan on doing, putting her down?" Liam tries to relieve some of the tension.

"Whatever she's going after Liam isn't your normal animal. I saw the creature when we were in that wreck, and if she just took off like I think she did… then all she has is her DE .50 Caliber and that isn't going to be enough." I finish, shoving the last few shells into my pant pocket. "Karma, we don't have a plan yet. You can't just run off like she did trying to be a hero."

"Watch me." I quip, heading towards the woods as I feel a tug on my arm. "No Karma, you are not! Not until we have a plan of action set out."

"She doesn't have time for that Liam, now let go of my arm." I reply yanking free.

"You barely know her, why are you so gun ho on saving her that you'd so stupidly risk your life?"

"Because she saved my life, and I owe her." And not to mention with how we left things, if something were to happen to her, I'd never forgive myself. but Liam doesn't need to know that. "Liam, I don't expect you to understand, but I need to go after her. Now you can either come with me or wait for a plan. Either way I am going, and you are not stopping me."

Letting out a long sigh, he finally gives me a supportive nod, "Fine Karma, but at least let me get my gun, please?" Are you kidding me? Your gun is back at the hotel! She doesn't have time for that! I scream at him from the inside of my head, as I respond with a nod. "I'll be right back, Karma. Stay here."

He runs to the cruiser to set out towards the hotel. I can't wait. Please forgive me, Liam. Checking my 870 TS is loaded, I head off into the woods following the tracks.

"Come on you piece of shit! Where are you?" I yell out, scanning the now very dark woods. "Let's end this! You come to MY town, and murder MY people. MY friends! You are going to pay for your crimes you filthy fucking ani," Before I can even finish, I am ambushed from behind flying forward into a nearby tree. Fuck I groan, quickly glancing around. Come on, come on. Where are you? "Show yourself!"

Hearing a twig snap behind me I swing around pulling the trigger, which is countered upwards, releasing the shot into the sky instead, and knocking the gun from my hold in the process. I stare up into bright yellow eyes. You really are an ugly mother fu-, I'm interrupted with the sound of fabric shredding, and an excruciating pain to my chest as I roll off onto myside. "Fuck!" I cry out, grasping at my wounds. It takes everything I have to try and drag myself away, but I can hear the creature right behind me. Toying with its prey.

You should have waited for back up, Amy. You are so dumb. You let your emotions get the better of you, and I am not talking about Erin, I am talking about the mess that you and Karma are. You let your anger and hurt decide your actions, and now those actions are going to be your fate. Are you happy with yourself, Raudenfeld? Fighting with my inner conscious, I continue my struggle to gain space between me and this creature. There is a hollow log not too far off, if I could just make it there I could gather myself. I think, as a set of claws sink into my ankle, yanking me back. "Aahh!" I grunt. "Amy?!" I hear a voice off in the distance, Karma. No, she shouldn't be here.


	11. Face to Face

"Aarhh!"

Amy? I think turning my head towards the scream. "Amy?!" I shout, hopeful for a response. Raising the shotgun, I take off in the direction I think I heard the noise. It's hard to make anything out in this almost pitch black surrounding.

"Amy! Call out!" I try again, just before tripping over a log. "Shit," I breath pushing myself back up. As soon as I raise up, I'm met face to face with bright yellow eyes, followed by a deep guttural growl.

"Hey! Over here you stupid animal!" I hear Amy shout from behind, but doesn't seem to faze the creature, as it lunges forward in an attempt to take me down.

Dodging just in time, I roll of to the side frantically searching for my shotgun. Amy tries again to get the creatures attention, but it seems to be dead set on me at the moment. Just past the creature I spot my gun by the log I gracefully flew over. It's too far.

"Karma get out of here please!" Looking in Amy's direction, I can see her holding her chest, and what seems like a stream of liquid falling between her fingers. "No, she's hurt." I grit, just as the creature hovers over me. Backing away hysterically, my hand finds a branch. Taking one good blow to the creature's mouth, it stumbles back just enough for me to scramble to my feet, and make way towards my gun.

"Karma, watch out!" Diving for the gun, I quickly roll around, releasing a shot off into the wind. Where is it?! I desperately search my surroundings. It's gone. It can't be. I think, as I hear a soft groan come from Amy's direction.

"Shit, Amy hold on." I yell out, rushing to her side. She has four lacerations across her chest. "Here," I say pulling my shirt over my head to compress against her chest. She hisses at the contact.

"Can you walk?" I ask, pulling her arm over my shoulders.

"I'll try, the creature got my ankle too." Amy whined, straining to get up. "Karma, you shouldn't have come out here alone." She breathed in between limps.

"I'm not even going to respond to that. Come on, let's get you back."

"What about the creature?"

"I don't know Amy, but I don't care. My only concern is you at the moment."

"It could be back at any moment, Karma" she winced, losing control of her legs, she hits the ground, pulling me with her. "Ohff, Ames come on. Please." I pleaded, using all the strength I had to try and lift her back up. "Karma, wait," she stops my movements, turning my face to her, "I'm so sorry. Karma, I didn't mean what I said back in the closet. I was upset, and hurt. That whole situation is what I was wanting to avoid, but I can't help myself when I'm around you. Karma, you make me so irrational, and crazy. I don't know what we are, or what we're doing, but what I do know, is that I care about you a lot." She finishes, tears threatening to fall. I can't help becoming lost in her eyes. Truthfully I don't know what we are either, but I know what we both feel for each other is real.

Something off in the distance catches my attention. Glancing up I see the yellow eyes in full sprint towards us. Pushing Amy down I grab and raise my shotgun, releasing a buck shot right into the creature's chest as it plows into me, forcing me back. "Karma!"

"I don't care if all you have is a BB gun; we're going in there now!" a voice boomed across the lot.

"Sasha! I-I mean Lieutenant Harvey. Have you seen Karma? I told her to wait here." Liam asks, almost out of breath.

"And there's your first mistake. You don't tell someone to wait around, when the person they love is in danger." She finishes, registering the confused look across Liam's face. "Oh, buddy." She breathes out, shaking her head side to side. "We'll discuss that later; we need to get after them. Now!" she shouts the last bit to all the uniforms, who are locked and loaded, ready to go.

Forming a drawn out line, everyone begins their footing into the woods. Occasionally shouting out the detective's names.

"Karma?" I croak, staring towards their limp entangled bodies, fighting back tears. The creature landed on top of Karma after she released her shot. Neither have moved since.

Fearing the worse, I force myself over to them. I relentlessly push at the beast to roll it off of Karma, but I am too weak. "H-heeelp!" I cry out. Come on, Amy. You can do it. Push yourself! I mentally bark. "Anyone please! Help…" Pushing again, I use all the force I could muster. Shoving the creature off.

Checking Karma's pulse, it's so low, it's almost nonexistent. I quickly begin performing CPR, grunting every time I compressed her chest. It's hard to function properly with a giant gash across my chest, but I have to do it. I have to save her.

Moving back and forth between compressions and her mouth, I'm not receiving any response. "Come on, Karma. Please baby..." I cry out, tears streaking my face. Placing my mouth over hers one last time, I feel a hand plant itself against the back of my neck. The sudden sensation causing me to jerk back, noticing those perfect hazel eyes staring me back. "Karms," I say gently, running my hand against her cheek. "Hey," she replies, "Did we get it?"

Letting out a shaky laugh, I give her a nod. "You did it. You saved us, saved me Karma. Thank you."

We stare at each other for what feels like an eternity, it never gets easy almost losing the one you love. "God, I don't know what I would do if I lost you Karma. I would never forgive myself. I thought for sure that's what happened, I was so sure you were gone, and damn it did that hurt. It hurt so bad Ka-," she shushes me, placing a single finger across my lips. "Amy, shut up and kiss me." She responds pulling me into a gentle, loving kiss. I can't help the moan I breath as I think about how lucky I am, how happy.

Deepening the kiss, she instinctively runs her hand across my chest, "Ow!"

"Shit, I am so sorry Amy! God, it's horrible, we need to get you back." She finishes as I capture her lips again, I'm wasn't ready for this to end just yet.

Breaking for air, I hold her gaze. It's now or never. "I love you. I love you so much Karma it hurts. I've never felt this way, and I've only just met you, but I think it's safe to say that whatever this is. It's pure, and true."

"I couldn't agree more, Amy. I thought I knew what love was, until I met you, and man did you prove me wrong. I'm so in love with you." She finishes, as we capture each other's lips again. Expressing more passion and want into each kiss. I don't ever want this to stop, I want to feel her lips against mine for eternity.

Kissing for more than a few moments, a throat clearing cuts through the tension, killing the moment. Looking up, I spot Liam, Sasha and the entire station intently gazing. A few of the boys have stupid smirks on their faces, They'll be the ones to receive all the paper work. I think, as Karma shuffles out from under me, whispering Liam's name in the process. Taking glance back at him, his face is full of hurt and betrayal. Shit. This isn't going to end well.


	12. Where does that leave us?

"Do you feel accomplished, Raudenfeld? How could you be so stupid, not to mention selfish?"

I release a hiss as the feeling of cotton and alcohol seep into my wounds, snapping my attention back to a very agitated Sasha. I stop the movements of the paramedic, "Mam, I need to clean these out."

"I understand that, but can you give us a moment? It'll be quick, but I can't think with my chest in a constant sting." I turn my attention back to the two figures borderline screaming and crying across the lot. "Make it quick." He states, walking off into the darkness.

"I thought Liam knew." Sasha chimes in, "The situation sucks, but you can't fight true love. I've learned that over the past couple days." Confused, I return my gaze onto Sasha, "What do you mean?"

"Please don't play dumb, Amy. It's been a such a battle trying to keep your attention ever since Karma came into the picture." I try to respond, but she quickly shoots me down, "Amy, it's okay. I get it now. I threw my chance away a long time ago. What you and Karma have is real, and I only hope that Liam can come to see that." The mention of his name instantly brings an intense amount of regret, looking back to the pair, they are both now seated on the curb. Liam has his head in his hands, while Karma is doing everything she can to comfort him. There is truth to Sasha's words, I just hope Karma sees it too. "What if she's over there trying to fix things with him?" I ask, returning my gaze to Sasha, who is now watching the exchange between the two across the lot.

"She very well could be, but by his constant drop in demeanor tells me otherwise. I'm no detective," pun intended, "but I'd say she's trying to show him where they stand, and where they have stood for a while." Sasha places a hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Don't push her. Give her time to process everything, but don't give up either. Don't hold back your emotions. I know I shouldn't have."

"Sasha…" I start, but she quiets my thoughts with a simple, gentle kiss to my cheek. "It's okay, Amy. You deserve every bit of happiness out there," we hold each other's gaze for a moment longer before she breaks away, "Speaking of happiness, I need to uphold my ice cold disposition by crushing the children's playtime over there, and get back to the office, there is a lot of paperwork to be done." And with that she was off. Turning my gaze back to Karma and Liam, I notice it's only Liam now. Holding an emotionless stare my direction. Oh boy.

"Fair warning." The paramedic chimes in, applying another cotton wipe against my wound. I hiss at the contact, tearing my gaze from Liam. "That thing did a pretty good job, you are going to need several stitches." He states, continuing his onslaught against my chest. I turn my eyes back across the lot, they are both gone now. My mind wonders off to Karma, and where she went. Whether she was okay or not, what she was thinking. My thoughts were broken though, when a deep voice filled the air, "How are we doing, Detective?" Captain Lewis inquires, inspecting the gashes across my chest.

"What, these tiny scratches? Their nothing. It tickled more than anything." I tease in response, receiving a meaningful laugh in return. "If it were anyone else, I would never believe that." Silence takes over, other than the quiet murmuring coming from the concentrated paramedic. "All jokes aside, you do know your actions were absolutely foolish right? Running off into the woods knowing full and well that what you were chasing wasn't something you could handle on your own?" I simply nod, waiting for him to continue. Consequences are sure to follow, "Completely ludicrous, and I should have you suspended," Here we go, "But, if I did that, then I'd be losing one of my best detectives," I immediately whip my head in his direction. "Don't let that go to your head though, you do something like this again, I will not hesitate enforcing discipline. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir. Absolutely sir, it will not happen again." I responded, full smile in play.

"I'll believe that when I see it." He states with a wink, "Now, I do believe Sasha is going to need some help with the boys, so I'll leave you to your recovery. Take the week off." I knew it was futile to argue with him, but "The case isn't closed yet sir. I'm sure they will need my assistance."

"Yes, I am aware of that, but there isn't much else you can do right now. Until Mark comes back with the autopsy results of the creature, then there is nothing you can do, and we know how fast he likes to work." We both roll our eyes at that statement. Another hiss escapes my mouth, followed by an apology by the paramedic. "I'm finished; we need to take you to the hospital now."

"Take it easy Raudenfeld, that's an order."

"Where's the fun in that, Captain?" I tease, lifting myself into the back of the ambulance. He just shakes his head as he walks off.

Staring off into the darkness, my thoughts go back to the events in the forest. The putrid smell of the creature, and the feeling of sheer agony as its claws shred through my skin. The fear that covered every inch of my body seeing Karma come face to face with the creature. The relief of feeling her lips against mine, her confession ringing through my ears… and the look on his face. I close my eyes as the guilt takes over. Not exactly how I wanted this all to play out.

The sound of the ambulance doors slamming shut registers in my mind, but the feeling of arms pulling me into an embrace breaks my deep thoughts. The mixture or dirt and flowers fills my nose, as I take in the luscious auburn hair invading my face. An overwhelming feeling of happiness creeps through my body, forcing me to tighten the embrace. "I didn't think I'd get to see you again so soon." I mumbled against her neck.

"You don't get off that easy. I haven't had the chance to give you an earful yet on how stupid you are." She replies, moving her face into the crook of my neck. I let out a gentle laugh. "I was actually looking forward to that." I tease in response.

She pulls away, meeting our gaze. "Yeah well, unfortunately you are not the only stupid one here. My actions earlier this morning were so," I stop her mid-sentence, "Shh, Karma. Don't, I don't blame you for anything. Yes, this whole situation is a mess, and it makes things hard to deal with, but it doesn't change how I feel for you. Fighting that is impossible, I learned that from the beginning." I let out a laugh of relief. We hold each other's gaze until the elephant in the room becomes too big to ignore. Clearing my throat, I pat the spot next to me for her to sit, taking both of her hands in mine I gently run my thumbs across her knuckles. "How's Liam?" I simply ask. "I was wondering when you would ask about him." She comments, drawing in every detail and form of our hands. "It'll take some time, but he'll come around."

Peering into her eyes, I find myself subconsciously pleading for some kind of confirmation on where we stood. She notices the softness in my eyes, forming a gentle, charming smile. "I told him everything. How I felt. Where he and I stood. In the most considerate of ways possible, of course."

"I can't help but feel terrible for him." I respond finding the floor of the bus suddenly very interesting. "I know you can't. That's what I love most about you, your compassion for others. It's endearing. I mean this isn't what any of us signed up for, but to be fair. He and I's relationship was heading towards rock bottom way before I came down here. I've always felt something was missing, but couldn't ever place it until I met you. I know that is so cliché..." she starts, turning my head back up to meet her, "But it's the truth. He'll come to understand that, and when he finds his true love, he will fully grasp that."

I simply nod my head in response, taking in every word she just spoke. "So where does that leave us?" I ask, not wanting to push too much, or overwhelm her. She shrugs, a soft smile playing across her face. "I'm not entirely sure, but I am sure that I want to find out."

"I'd like that." I respond, placing my hand against her cheek pulling her close, ever so slowly. I gingerly ghost the pad of my thumb across her lips, "Everything about you is perfect, Karma."

The comment earns a sated sigh for her, I can feel the soft breeze against my lips. I relish her beauty for a moment longer, before tenderly pressing my lips to hers. Content with feeling each other's lips move against the other, we settle into this calm, blissful moment. Nothing else matters at the moment, that is until Karma places her hand against me chest, extracting a shriek of pain. She quickly shoots back at the sound, removing said hand. "Shit, Amy. I keep forgetting, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. Pretty sure I deserve that," I playfully tease, receiving a not so amused face in return. "Karms, I'm fine. I promise." She relaxes a bit, settling back into my side. The rest of the ride to the hospital was spent in a comfortable silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Throwing the cellphone onto the bed, the blonde walks over to the closed bathroom door. "Hey Karma, are you almost ready? That was Cpt. Lewis on the phone, and he said we have a new case he would like to go over." She finishes, tapping her nails against the door. There was no response so the blonde tries again. "Babe, did you hear me?" she asks, turning the knob. "Karma." She drawls out making her way in, the room is filled with steam from the running shower. Looking towards the shower the blonde notices a dark residue running down the glass shower door, with a faint silhouette which appears to be lying down.

The blondes heart rate beings to pick up as she inches closer. "Karma?" she whispers with a crack in her voice. Slowly sliding the glass door open, she sees a lifeless auburn on the ground with a gash to her throat. Panic sets in as the blonde rushes to the girls side, "What the fuck.. Karma wake up please baby." She pleas, pressing her palm against the girl's neck. "Please!" she half screams, tears threatening to fall. 'This isn't real, this can't be happening… I was just in the other room!' The blonde thinks as she scans the bathroom window for any sign of forced entry. The window is still intact and the latch is still in the lock position.

Scrambling back to her feet she goes to grab her phone, only to freeze in her tracks when she catches glance of the creature in her mirror. Turning around to where the creature should have been standing, the blonde is only met with the sight of the towel cabinet instead. When she looks back to the mirror the creature is still there, only then does it register to the blonde that her own reflection is not there. Taking a few steps forward, the creature mirrors her movements. Yellow eyes staring back, the blonde begins to wave her hand in front of the mirror, with the creature still mimicking her actions. It beings to fully sink in, "No… no no no.." she whispers frantically backing away. She heads for the bathroom door when she spots a man standing in the doorway. Its Liam. "What did you do?" he chokes.

"Liam,. This isn't what is looks like." She pleaded.

"You killed her.. You murdered my fiancé, you savage beast!" He yells, raising his gun. The blonde continues to beg. "I knew you couldn't be trusted, but she wouldn't listen to me." He spits, before pulling the trigger.

Gasping for air, Amy shoots up in the bed, covered in sweat. She glances at the clock. 3:42 AM. "You okay babe?" Soft hands wrap around the blonde's arm. Looking down she sees the faint glow of porcelain skin, and auburn hair by her side. "Another bad dream?" she asks, as the blonde tackles her to the bed, pulling her into a deep embrace. "Shh, It's okay, Aims. I've got you." she coos running her fingers through blonde locks.

"They just keep getting worse Karma. I killed you this time." She begins, fighting back sobs. Pulling the auburn closer.

"It was a very traumatizing event babe. It's going to take time to get past that." Karma ensures.

"Why don't you have nightmares?" the blonde asks, wanting desperately to forget the dream.

"I do, just not as many as you do, nor as bad." She responds, kissing the blonde's temple. "You should really try to get some rest Aimes, you have to be back at work in a few days."

The blonde pushes herself up, "I think I'm going to go watch some TV. You go back to sleep though, I'm sorry for waking you." she replies, staring down at the girl before getting up to leave.

"I know Shane. They just seem so real now, and in every dream I'm always the creature." The blonde finishes, rubbing her hand across her chest. "Have you thought about seeing a therapist?" the boy asks.

"I've talked, and talked to one after another. Clearly didn't do me any good." She replies, pulling down the top of her tank just enough to expose her scars. Taking a moment to examine the flesh, she lets out a frustrated sigh. "I'm just.. so exhausted Shane, and I know Karma has to be. Always waking up to comfort me." Shane lets out a long sigh on the other end.

Just then a knock comes to the front door. Amy glances at her phone for the time. "Who could possibly be here at 7 in the morning?" she asks, before telling Shane she would call him back. Another set of knocks raps against the door. Peering through the peep hole, Amy can see a very distraught looking figure on the other side. "Everything alright, Liam?" she asks, as she opens the door. He just stares at her with a tear soaked face. She can tell he's been drinking by his swaying stance. "I… I need to see her." He whispers. "Please."

"Liam, its 7 on a Saturday morning. She's still asleep. Can't this wait?" she asks, subconsciously reaching up to her chest. Liam notices her movement. "Still bothering you, huh?" he slurs. Realizing his question, she drops her hands back to her side. Even though the wounds have healed, underneath the skin still burns and aches. "I'm fine." She replies. He just continues his zombie like stare. "Liam, can we do this anoth-"

"That could have been her you know." He states, interrupting the blonde. "She followed you into the woods. Stupidly, I might add, but never the less, you put her in dangers way."

"Liam." Amy warned, he just laughs. "No Amy, you did this! All of it! You stole the one thing that means the world to me."

Amy was becoming frustrated at the accusations. She was just about to respond when a voice chimed in from behind. "It wasn't all her fault, Liam. She tried to keep her distance knowing that you and I were together, but I couldn't keep my feelings from her, as much as she couldn't keep hers from me. I'm sorry it turned out this way, but I love her, Liam, and she loves me. You need to accept that." The auburn finishes. Liam's posture slouches as the realization hits. "Karma, please." He whispers, dropping to his knees. Karma rushes to his side for comfort, she hates to see him this vulnerable and hurt. "I'm so sorry, Liam. I am, but I can't." she replies before getting back up. As she walks past Amy, Liam is gathering himself back to his feet. "I'm sorry too." He whispers, before raising his gun and pulling the trigger.

***HEY GUYS, I KNOW IT HAS BEEN A VERY LONG TIME SINCE I UPDATED THIS, AND TRUTHFULLY I DIDNT THINK I WOULD EVER UPDATE IT AGAIN. I RAN INTO SOME MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK FOR A WHILE ON ALL OF MY STORIES THAT I HAVE YET TO FINISH. I JUST WANT YOU ALL TO KNOW THAT I AM BACK, AND READY TO WRITE! I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE THE AUBURN BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, OF COURSE IT'S HER, AND ILL BE HERE BEFORE AND AFTER.

ALSO IF THERE ARE ANY LOST GIRL FANS, I WILL BE CONTINUING FEA BY GENE, HUMAN BY NATURE AS WELL.

THANK YOU GUY AGAIN, AND I AM SORRY FOR THE DELAYS. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY!***


End file.
